voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Myre
Myre is the leader of the Ralkish Magma Walkers, and is infamous around New Voldrania as an adept soldier, assassin, and leader. He assisted John Vyros in 68 AE coup that led to Vyros' rise to power and Lord Gyravan's exile. In 73 AE, Myre led a successful assassination on the corrupt Baratanian king Thrallmar, and in the final battle of the Nether War, he was appointed as a member of the ANRT special task group that infiltrated the Nether and defeated its leader, the Void Devourer. Myre is credited with dealing the final blow that ultimately defeated the Unknown, thus ending the war, and while it garnered him much praise abroad, it also garnered a large amount of scorn from certain members of his nation who viewed the Void Devourer as a balancing force. In 92 AE, Myre was ambiguously attacked by his own men but managed to survive, and proceeded to crack down on his organization, becoming more strict and secretive. Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses Myre is good at getting people to like him, and leads his forces with an unpredictable, uneven style he calls "crabbing". It has a similarly uneven success record, and since Myre has never had to lead a major battle, it has yet to be tested against organized militants. It is, however, known to be extremely effective in cramped quarters like caverns. Personally, Myre is a skilled archer and good with a sword. He is very bad at managing more than one foe, however—he seems to struggle immensely in keeping track of multiple threats, and unfailingly ends up focusing his entire defense against a single enemy. Myre wields a bow named "Styx", after the ancient Netheran saint of pre-Jarulian times. The bow was crafted by a relatively renowned Testificate craftsperson, and the Ralkish Ruby apple wood is carved with numerous enchantments. Myre treasures Styx highly, though he has lost it no fewer than six times to date. He recently sold the rights to the story of those six losses to a Baratanian children's book writer, and the book is slated to be released sometime in 96 AE. Myre possesses a supernatural regenerative ability granted by his infection with the Kysteric virus. He is almost unkillable as a result, though he has begun to enter the late stages and his skin is beginning to rot. Myre is desperately afraid of what is happening to him (it is not confirmed whether he even knows what Kysteric is), and has kept it secret to all but his master. John Vyros, for his part, has promised to dedicate major resources to finding a cure. The current state of this search is unknown, and the truth of Myre's disease is considered a matter of national security. His regenerative powers have begun to become more widely known after he survived the Monitor Invasion, but they are still not solidly confirmed. How Myre came by Kysteric to begin with is likewise unknown—there are no known Trikash relics within Ralkish borders, and Myre had not been known to travel abroad prior to the coup against Gyravan. Myre is very skilled at "nightcrawler-wrangling", and has a pet creeper whose name tends to change each time it is introduced. Myre is considered a master at "tunnel fighting", and is very good at keeping himself oriented in mazes—his sense of direction is impeccable. Myre seems to suffer from some memory-related problems, but the cause is entirely unknown. Svartan activist Sage Cavvage remarked once, "Yes, I know Myre. I met him when Vyros hired me onto the cabinet. He came across as quite a sweet-natured individual, which I found strange, since he has been responsible for upwards of two thousand 'disappearances' during Gyravan's reign. I talked to him once about him. I asked him, How can you reconcile everything you've done with your airs of politeness? How do you sleep at night? Isn't that difficult? He looked at me and he said, without a trace of guile—and the man seems to have none to begin with—'I just did my job, Sage. Some people had to be held so they wouldn't hurt anyone.' And I just stared at him. Totally dumbfounded. Held? Two thousand dead, Myre! People being burned, burned alive! I said, I just didn't know what to say to that, I mean. And he just blinked back at me. He just blinked. And I'd have sworn he didn't have any idea what I was talking about. He just stood there, blinking like a stupid fish. The next time we met, next morning, he was back to being the same old cheerful darling of the castle. No sign of discomfort around me. He hugged me and asked how I'd slept in my new room." Personality and Beliefs Myre has a cheerful and friendly disposition. He doesn't like to be disliked. He is a very strong believer in Primitive Netheranism, and his room is full of little trinkets and charms—some clearly sentimental, others religious. Myre identifies strongly with Saint Kurosi, a Netheran saint who, according to legend, maintained a six-day ceasefire throughout the entire Old World. Before being arrested, pulled to pieces by eight carriages, and distributed, piece-by-piece, to each of the Old World governments. Myre trusts John Vyros implicitly, despite Vyros's lack of vocal belief in the Netheran faith. In an interview with an Aean journalist, he stated his chief values to be "home, faith, peace, and politeness". That said, Myre does have a rather long list of atrocities under his belt, and has personally killed a large number of people for his cause. This has led to people calling him "a bit hypocritical". Myre is a bit scatterbrained. Category:New VoldraniansCategory:CharactersCategory:RalkishCategory:Soldiers